The Start of My New Life
by namelessfreak
Summary: A tall, quirky tomboy meets two interesting boys named Phineas and Ferb.
1. Chapter 1

The Start of My New Life

I stare out from the window of my parents' car, taking one last look at our old house.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it here. I heard there are a lot of nice people in Danville." my mom said.

Basically, my mom got a new job recently. Apparently, it was someplace far away, since we are moving. I was happy with my life at our old home, but then again, I've always loved adventure, so moving to a new city could be exciting. We arrived to a house in a quiet-looking neighborhood. It looked like the average suburb, but I find out I'm in for a surprise.

We are settling into our new house, doing a lot of unpacking. I carry several heavy bags carrying my stuff up to my new room, and proceed to put my clothes, toys, etc. away. I decide to take a break, so I look outside the window from my new bedroom.

"These houses all look the same." I thought.

Just as I was turning around, I hear sounds of someone building something. I find a huge contraption in someone's backyard, and next to it, I see two boys around my age with spiky hair and oddly-shaped heads, one of them similar to mine. I step outside and walk up to get a closer look, and I come face to face with the two boys. The shorter one was a redhead with a triangular, fishlike head. The taller one, who even he was shorter than me, had green hair with a rectangular head, like mine, and a square-ish nose.

"Hi there" I said, "I don't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help but notice this thing in your backyard."

"It's okay" the redheaded boy said.

"Hi, I'm Phineas, and this is my stepbrother, Ferb" he continued, referring to the boy with the green hair.

"I'm Jolissa, but you can call me Jolie" I said, "We just moved here."

"Hey is that your pet?" I asked, taking notice of a blue-green platypus standing on all fours.

"Yeah, that's Perry, our pet platypus. He doesn't do much, but he disappears, then comes back all the time." Phineas said.

"Cool." I said.

"I wonder, did you guys make this thing yourselves?" I asked.

"Yes, we did." Phineas said, "It's a giant candy dispenser that gives you any kind of candy you want."

"Here, watch. Give me a gumdrop."

Out comes a big, delicious gumdrop, just like he asked for.

"Oh my gosh that's amazing!" I said, "Let me try. Give me a jawbreaker."

Out came a huge jawbreaker, the size of a golf ball.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think this was possible!" I said in amazement.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked, when he sees that the platypus has disappeared.

"I wonder, does your brother talk at all?" I asked, taking notice of Ferb's silence.

"He's more of a 'man of action', but he can talk" Phineas replied.

So, now Phineas, Ferb, and I are playing with the giant candy dispenser, when suddenly, a tall, redheaded girl appeared outside with us. She had a head similar to Phineas's, except more curved with a rather long neck.

"Ooh you boys are so busted!" the girl shouted.

As she is about to turn around, she notices me.

"Who is your new friend?" the girl asks.

"Candace, this is Jolie, she just moved here." Phineas said.

"Well, when Mom sees this, you guys are so busted!" Candace said, smirking.

Candace then storms off, presumably to tell on Phineas and Ferb. Shocked at what just happened, I thought, "She is totally crazy."

"That was just our older sister. She always wants our mom to come see what we're doing." Phineas said nonchalantly.

"Do you guys actually get in trouble for your projects?" I asked.

"Well, actually, no. My mom never really gets to see them 'cause they always seem to disappear somehow." Phineas said.

"Oh." I said, feeling a little surprised.

We enjoy our sweets from the candy dispenser for a while. I turn around and find that the candy dispenser has disappeared and I find Perry waddling back to us.

Candace reappears with her mom, I presume, only to see the candy dispenser gone.

"No! That's impossible! It was just here!" she shouted.

"Hi boys." the mom said, "I see you have a new friend."

"Hi, I'm Jolissa." I said, "My family has just moved here."

"It's nice to meet you" the mom said.

"I think I have to go home." I said, "It was nice meeting you guys."

"Bye, Jolie, see you later!" Phineas said.

As I headed home to finish unpacking, I thought, "Those boys are so cool! I think I'm going to love it here in Danville."


	2. Chapter 2

The Start of My New Life

(Part II)

I get settled into my new bedroom, although I have to say purple, the color of my room, isn't exactly my style. I actually prefer the walls in green or turquoise, but then again, my parents would probably think I'm too young to make that kind of decision. Anyways, I take out my yoyo and start playing with it.

"It's so cool how I can swing you around in so many directions, yo-yo. I wish I could swing myself like that." I thought.

So, I continue playing with my yo-yo, trying to do different tricks with it. When I start to get bored, I go outside to visit my new neighbors/friends, Phineas and Ferb. Little did I know my wish is going to come true.

"Hi guys." I said when I see them. I am baffled when I notice several large cords hanging from the tree, but I soon get the explanation I was looking for.

"Hi Jolie" Phineas said, "We're going to go bungee jumping. You want to join us?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" I said.

"Great. So first, let's put on this harness for safety" he said, as he and Ferb put on some kind of harness attached to the cords.

Phineas then helps me into one, seeing how I'm having a little trouble.

"Hey where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

Suddenly, two other kids my age appear, one of them a girl with black hair on a half-circle head and pink bow, and the other a boy with a flattop and round, pink glasses. I thought, "They must be Phineas and Ferb's friends."

"Hey Phineas and Ferb." the girl said, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey Isabella" Phineas replied, "We're going to go bungee jumping. You want to join us?"

"Sure Phineas." Isabella said.

"By the way, this is our new friend, Jolie. Jolie, this is Isabella." he said, as he introduces us to each other.

"Hello, there." Isabella said, "It's nice to meet you. You just moved here, right?"

"Yeah." I said, "So, you two must be Phineas and Ferb's friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Isabella said, clearly referring to the boy with the glasses next to her.

"Well, actually, I'm a huge fan of Phineas and Ferb. They do the coolest things!" the boy said, handing me a photo album full of snapshots of what Phineas and Ferb have done so far.

As I thumb through all the pictures, I see what the boy means. Clearly, they have built a rollercoaster, had a chariot race, etc. I am amazed at what I find, until I see some green hairs.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Ferb's hair?" I asked, shocked.

"Don't touch it!" the boy blurted out.

"Ooh! Can I bungee jump with you guys?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Um… sure Irving." Phineas answered, clearly freaked out.

"So, how did you get all those pictures? You hang out with them with all the time?" I asked.

"Sort of." Irving said, giggling.

"Ookay." I said.

So, after all five of us get harnessed, we climb up the tree the cords are dangling from. We have so much fun, swinging around like yo-yos, especially Irving, who cheers and whoops the whole time.

"Say cheese." Irving said, taking out a camera and taking pictures of us, "This is going to be a wonderful addition to my scrapbook!"

Suddenly, Candace bursts in on us and yells, "Wait 'til Mom sees this! You guys are so busted!" She storms off.

"Teehee. She's going to get your mom again!" Irving giggles.

"Yeah I know." Phineas said, "But it's no big deal."

As we get back on the tree and take off our harnesses, a laser beam shoots toward us and completely disintegrates the bungee cords. Candace returns with the mom, only to see us standing in the backyard. Perry then reappears out of nowhere.

"Oh, there you are, Perry" said Phineas.

"Bbbb-but it was just here!" Candace stammered, "Oh never mind."

"Well, that was fun." I said, "And nice meeting you, Isabella. You too, Irving."

"Isabella seems really sweet and friendly. I think she's going to be a great friend. Irving, though, he's kind of weird, knowing so much about Phineas and Ferb without really there with them. He must center his whole life around spying on them and tagging along." I thought as I walked back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and the Raging Bully

"Hey Phineas." I said, as Isabella and I walk in to Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"Hi Ferb" I said in a lower voice.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked, as usual.

"Oh hi guys" Phineas said, "We're making a bouncy house, but not just any bouncy house. This one actually lets you float like a balloon!"

"Cool!" I said, as I stare at the bouncy house in amazement.

I turn around to notice two other boys my age, the shorter, skinnier one having black curly hair and a nervous expression, and the taller, wider one having a flattop similar to Irving's, and freckles on his angry-looking face. I assume they are also Phineas and Ferb's friends.

"What are you looking at?" the taller boy said.

"Nothing" I said, quickly turning away from him.

"So when do we get to go inside, Dinner Bell?" he asked Phineas.

"We can go in now" said Phineas.

"Dinner Bell?" I asked, as we all go inside the bouncy house, "I thought his name was Phineas."

"It is my name." Phineas said, "Buford just likes to call me that."

"Ookay" I said.

The six of us bounce around inside the bouncy house, floating in the air like balloons every time we jump. We have so much fun, except for the short curly-haired boy, who panics and hyperventilates.

"Aah!" he screams, "Get me down! Get me down!"

"Just wait, Baljeet." Phineas replied, "You'll get bounce back down."

He looks down and bounces back onto the floor of the bouncy house.

"Are you scared of heights, or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm just scared of never coming back down!" he said.

We strike some funny poses while we bounce around. I strike a pose, hanging my fist in the air. Suddenly, it accidentally hits someone in the stomach.

"Oww!" I heard.

I gasp and turn around to see an angry Buford in pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"You asked for this, Beanpole" he said, as he grabs me by the front of my dress, clearly about to punch me, "You may be taller than me, but I'm going to beat the daylights out of you!"

"Hey!" Isabella protested, "Put our friend down!"

"Come on! It was just an accident!" I said, hoping he would spare me.

"You're new here, right?" he said.

"Yeah" I said, "I just moved here a few days ago."

"Well, since you're new here, I'm going to cut you some slack." he said, "But I'm gonna be watching you, Beanpole."

He lets go of my dress, dropping me to the floor of the bouncy house. From then on, Buford mostly leaves me alone, as he is usually picking on Baljeet, and Isabella always manages to make sure he does not even try to beat me up. I try not to provoke him, but he gives me death stares when he sees me. Apparently, he is still mad at me for punching him in the stomach.

"All this for an accidental punch" I thought, "This guy must have anger management problems. I can hardly believe he's actually one of Phineas and Ferb's friends.."


End file.
